


I think I like you... even more than your cinnamon rolls!

by FernandaLC



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ashton decided to ask Luke a very important question, Ashton is obsessed with the cinnamon rolls, Ashton likes to stare at Luke a lot, Calum is such a good friend, Everybody loves the cinnamon rolls, Luke and Calum work in a bakery, Luke bakes the best cinnamon rolls, M/M, Michael is a cute dumbass, Shy and nervous Luke, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernandaLC/pseuds/FernandaLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has been working in the bakery for one year. He really likes his job, he really enjoyed it. He dedicate three days on the week to make his cinnamon rolls. Everybody loves them. If that place was famous is for those delicious rolls. The blonde has been hearing comments of other people about his recipe, but one in particular, from a curly and handsome boy, makes him feel really happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I like you... even more than your cinnamon rolls!

**Author's Note:**

> An important thing that i want to say is that english is not my first language, so, if you find mistakes, let me know please!!! i would appreciated so much.
> 
> in other things, i had this idea since yesterday, so i decided to write it.  
> I dont know what to say about this, i had a lot of fun doing it.  
> Also imagine a bakery Luke makes me feel so week lol  
> Well, hope you really like it :)

Luke has been working in the bakery for one year. He really likes his job, he really enjoyed it. Most of the time he spent the hours in the cash register, taking the orders, but sometimes he dedicate three days on the week to make his cinnamon rolls. Everybody loves them. If that place was famous is for those delicious rolls. The blonde has been hearing comments of other people about his recipe, and all of them as usual were good, that makes him feel really happy.

Luke’s POV  
I went to the bakery, and the first thing I did was going to the restroom to put in my uniform, it was a simple red shirt with a logo and black jeans. When I finished I went to take my place and I saw my partner and also best friend.  
\- Hi Calum-  
\- Hey Luke… I’m glad to see you, I was getting bored –he did a grimace-  
\- I see… so, today is going to be a slow day right?  
\- Well, it looks like-  
\- Has anybody important arrived?  
\- If by important you mean the curly boy that you always are looking at, my answer is no, he hasn’t arrived yet- Calum said laughing

I suddenly blushed; I didn’t think I was so obvious, but it was impossible to not look at him. Two weeks ago Michael, Calum’s boyfriend, came to the bakery, with a guy that I didn’t see before, he was tall, but I was taller, he had brown, long and curly hair and he had muscular arms, not too much, just enough, at list he seemed to be in a better condition than me… Also, he was very handsome, I couldn’t deny it.

\- I wasn’t talking about him- I threw a paper on his face-  
\- C’mon… just look at your reaction when I mentioned him-

I just rolled my eyes.

\- No, but seriously, aren’t you curious to know why he comes here every day?  
\- A little bit- I was trying to act indifferent-  
\- Michael knows him, maybe he can tell us something- he patted me gently in the back- well, I’m going to clean the tables.  
\- Alright –

After two hours, I started to bake the cinnamon rolls, there wasn’t enough, and honestly people eats them a lot. It was an easy recipe that I learned from my mom, because she loves to make all the kind of desserts that exist in this world. I could say that these rolls were the only thing that I can appropriately cook.  
I turned off the oven, and I put them in a little table that was next to me and then I went to attend some people.

\- Look who’s coming- he whispered in my ear

I lift up my head and saw him, walking directly to me.

\- Attend him- I said to my friend, I was ready to leave him and do other stuff-  
\- Oh no sweetheart, you are going to attend him- winked me and gave me a small smile and then he just leaves me there alone.

Damn it, I didn’t want to take his order, I didn’t want to feel nervous.

He was looking at the menu for a few seconds.  
\- Hello, welcome… What would you like to order?- I tried my best to be calm but my voice was shaking

He looked at me in the eyes for a while and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

\- I would like a chocolate milkshake, please-  
\- Is that all? – I asked  
\- Of course not, I would also like a cinnamon roll, they are my favorite.- he said so proud-

I could not help but smile, sometimes people talk and make good comments about it, but hearing it of him was totally different.

\- What name do I write in the order? – After two weeks, finally I was going to know it…I never attended him before.  
\- Ashton- he smiled at me-  
\- Okay Ashton, your order will be ready in five minutes.  
\- Perfect-

I was trying to prepare the milkshake, but my hands were shaking and the glass was constantly falling.

\- Hey, calm down buddy, I will do it, don’t worry-

I nodded.

\- It was that bad? – Calum looked at me  
\- No, the thing is… you know how nervous and shy I am- he did a movement with his head in agreement- at least I know his name – I smile- his name is Ashton  
\- Excellent… I already know he’s single – he raised his eyebrows   
\- What? How? –  
\- Michael is here too. When I was cleaning I went to greeting him and said that you’re into his friend…then he told me he was single-  
\- You said what? – I blow him on the shoulder  
\- Ouch … you should thank me, he can help you to make a decent conversation, because I know you and you’ll never do it.

Well, Calum was right; I was too shy to make the first step.

\- I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do that, is just that I’d be embarrassed if he told him-  
\- Of course not, you know Michael-  
\- And that’s the reason … I know how Michael is-

 

Ashton’s POV  
Michael was saying a lot of things to me but the truth is that I wasn’t paying attention. Whenever we are in this bakery, all my attention goes to the blonde. The first time I saw him, I was impressed, I hadn’t seen such an attractive person, and saying attractive was not correct because he is really beautiful. Since that moment, I come here every day, and obviously I also come here for all the desserts.

\- Hey, idiot, are you even listening to me?  
\- Not really–

He followed the direction of my eyes, and he saw the person that I was watching, who was coming to our table to bring the order.

\- Well, you are literally eating my poor little Luke – said while laughing

Luke… I definitely like that name.

\- Chocolate milkshake and a cinnamon roll for Ashton-

He puts them in front of me and I couldn’t stop thinking in how well my name sound in his voice.  
While Michael and Luke were talking quickly, I was just listening to them and eating my roll… after few seconds, when I finished I couldn’t help but say:

\- Oh my god, this is the best cinnamon roll that I have eaten my whole life… I am completely in love with the person who bakes this-

Michael looks at me with a serious face and then he looks at Luke, whose face was completely red and also looking down at the floor.  
I don’t understand why, did I say something wrong?

\- I will go to help Calum – he run away

I look at Michael, and he started to laugh hysterically.

\- What’s so funny?  
\- I feel like you just propose to him or something-  
\- What the hell are you talking about?- I was really confused  
\- Luke bakes those cinnamon rolls mate-  
\- Are you fucking kidding me, right?

Michael didn’t answer me and then I realized he wasn’t joking… So, I just practically told Luke that I was in love with him. The truth is that I am interested, I really like him, but I didn’t know him at all, we have never spoken before. Now I know why he ran away, I should’ve scared him with the things I said, he must be thinking I am so pathetic.

\- Don’t worry, it’s okay-  
\- Michael, he ran away, he was scared-  
\- I don’t agree with you… I know Luke and he wasn’t scared, he was in shock… besides, you can’t tell me you didn’t see his face, it was redder than my hair and that’s a lot dude- 

I laughed for his stupid joke, maybe he was right.

\- Hey man, I have plans with Calum, he already finished his turn. Do you wanna come with us?  
\- Oh no, Thanks. I will stay here a little while, I need to go on with my homework-  
\- Well, then I see you tomorrow-

He hugged me and then leaves with his boyfriend.  
I put my laptop on the table and started to write a story, for my literature class. I wanted to finish this so quickly, I had so many ideas on my mind but I was unsure about it.  
Sometimes I could feel the blonde’s stares on me and I just smile back at him.  
When I look at my clock, I noticed that it was so late. I was the only person in the bakery.

\- Hey, Can you come please?

For some reason I felt the necessity to talk to him.

\- Me?

I nodded, and he walks, standing in front of me.

\- Is something wrong?- he says shyly  
\- Not really… I just wrote this for my literature class and I would like to hear an opinion. Would you like to read it?  
\- Of course-

We were quiet for ten minutes, in that time I just was appreciated him, he was sitting in the chair next to me paying attention at my laptop. I was feeling that a heart attack might be happen to me right now for being so close to him, and also I could smell his perfume and it wasn’t helping me at all.

\- Wow, this is incredible, I really like it. You are so talented, but I want to read more – he says impatiently  
\- Thank you, but it’s not finished yet –   
\- Well, definitely I wanna read the end of that amazing story-

Both of us smile and stay there without moving and looking at each other’s eyes for a long time, but I decided to break the silence.

\- Would you like to go on a date with me?

I see the blush in his cheeks again.

\- I want to know you better.

He stood up and I thought he wouldn’t answer me.

\- I would like to know you better too – he said a few centimeters of my face, and then, the next thing he did was going back to his work.

Satisfied with his answer, I spoke one more time.

\- You know what Luke, I think I like you… even more than your cinnamon rolls-

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me and after few seconds, he show me the most wonderful and beautiful smile that I have ever seen.


End file.
